Discusión:Ino Yamanaka
Hola todavia no se utilizar esta seccion pero me gustaria q todos ustedes pusieran si estan o no de acuerdo con migo que el personaje de Ino deberia ponersele mas protagonismo, tanto en batalla, como en ninjutsu medico como en lo personal tambien. a algunos les resulta fastidiosa peor a mi me encnata y las tecnicas del clan yamanaka me parecen super interesantes y creo q estaria bueno que Ino se convierta en una experta en guenjutsu como Kurenai. Es solo un deseo personal nada mas. Solo una pregunta en shippuden o en la parte 2 del manga ¿Ino usa el protector de konoha? no le veo nada con la que pueda un ninja identificarla como de konoha Sip, Ino si aparece con el protector en Konoha, en su brazo izquierdo creo en el manga, ni la he visto a la verdad Hola tengo una pregunta ino siente algo por shikamaru?Danimare (discusión) 23:45 29 sep 2012 (UTC) Lo siento Acabo de borrar las estadísticas de este personaje por error, no se como ponerlas asi que porfavor ponganlas. En serio, disculpad por mi error :( Iván Hyuga 00:30 11 feb 2012 (UTC) creen q Ino pueda convertirse en lider del clan Yamanaka ahora que Inoichi murio? () Yo quisiera que cambien las estadisticas de Ino por que ella es una ninja muy fuerte y ha sido reconocida ya que al igual que sakura es muy inteligente y tiene un gran grado de taijiutsu tiene inteligencia por q supo detener a Sakura con su cabello en los examenes chunnin y desifro el misterio de pain y tiene un gran grado de taijutsu como lo demostro en los examenes chunnin y peleando contra asuma cuando estaba en el cuerpo de choiji y los 2 zetsus asi que si podrian cambiar eso en sus estadicas seria bien por que tiene en taijutsu 1.5 lo cual no es cierto y no parece justo'(190.236.199.78 02:46 13 ene 2013 (UTC)).' Respuesta Las estadísticas no son nuestras; nosotros no les damos esos valores, salen en los Databooks, que son hechos por el propio autor del manga; nosotros solo las colocamos tal y como salen allí. Por lo tanto, no podemos cambiarlas solo porque consideremos que no son justas con tal o cual Ninja, y tampoco dejamos que otros las cambien por la misma razón. Administrador Saile aipas (discusión) 03:33 13 ene 2013 (UTC) Más detalles He estado revisando otras páginas (de personajes) en la wiki y me he dado cuenta que la página de Ino no es muy detallada... Por favor si se puede trabajar eso... Por ejemplo el personaje de Hinata tiene un contenido increíblemente detallado... y pregunto: ¿Acaso Ino no tiene fans? yo creo que ¡¡Sí!! (yo obvio ^.^) y honestamente me duele un poco porque me he dado cuenta que no le toman mucha atención a Ino (ni siquiera Kishimoto T-T) Eso es lo que quisiera decir... POR FAVOR mas detalles en la página de Ino Saludos!! NatyCaromp (discusión) 00:49 2 jul 2013 (UTC)NatyCaromp Agregar jutsu de videojuegos Agregar el jutsu Modo Médico a la infobox LeoHatake 20:24 25 jul 2013 (UTC) Please Don't Change estatisticas del Ino because she is a powerful kunoichi just like Sakura.She is very good on taijutsu and you haven't estimated.Please understand me. :( Porche Incapasitada ?